Second Chances
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: A quick one shot at what happened after the conversation Angela and Jane had.


After talking to her mother and witnessing what happened in the café, Jane knew what she had to do. Normally she wouldn't interfere with other people's love lives, but this was her mother and she could tell not being with her boss was really upsetting her.

So there she stood. In front of Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh's office. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly. She waited for the 'come in' before she opened the door and poked her inside.

"Sir do you have a minute?" she asked as she stepped in, closing the door behind her and standing up straight. Cavanaugh looked up from the stack of files that were on his desk, his glasses sitting at the end of his nose.

"Not really" he said simply. Jane took a step closer to his desk.

"Well this is really important" she said, not willing to take no for an answer. Cavanaugh sighed and took his glasses off and put them on his desk, clasped his hands together and looked at Jane.

"What is it Rizzoli" he said slightly annoyed. Jane took another step towards his desk. She didn't want to sit down.

"Why did you break up with my mother?" she asked quickly. Cavanaugh was a little shocked at this line of questioning. Just a few nights ago, she was disgusted that they were together and now she is here questioning his actions.

"I don't have time for this" he said trying to dismiss her line of questioning.

"She really likes you and I can tell you really like her. So why did you break up with her? Was it because you two got caught by Maura and me?" she kept pushing. Cavanaugh sighed and sat back in his seat. He just looked up at Jane without saying a word.

"Stop acting like you are in high school, grow a pair and ask her back out. She was only flirting with that douche to make you jealous. And you know what, it worked. I caught her out on it and now I am catching you out. Stop growling at everyone because you are pissed at yourself for letting that beautiful woman go" Jane surprised herself at what came out of her mouth. But she stuck to it. It was clear Cavanaugh was always struck by her words. Cavanaugh sighed.

"You're right. But why are you here and not Angela?" he asked.

"Because Ma is too stubborn to admit to you that she wants you back" Jane explained with a smile. Cavanaugh let out a soft chuckle.

"You got that right. She sure is stubborn. Now I know where you get it from" Jane was about to say something, but he continued.

"I will talk to her. Now will you let me continue this paper work?" he raised an eyebrow, hoping that answer would be enough. Jane smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Thanks for your time" she said and left his office. Once outside she sighed heavily and shook her head, still not believing what she had just done.

"I am turning into my Mother" she said to herself before leaving and meeting Maura, Frost and Korsak for drinks.

Angela was still in the café cleaning up before she finally closed it and went home for the day. She had come out from the kitchen to wipe down the benches when she saw Cavanaugh standing there. She was a little shocked but gave him a small smile.

"Lieutenant, I didn't know you were still here" she said nervously. Cavanaugh walked over to her.

"I was hoping we could talk" he said softly. Angela had to try and keep the joy from her face.

"Uh, sure. What would you like to talk about?" she asked as she started wiping down the benches.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could talk about, us" he stammered nervously. Angela looked up at him with a soft smile.

"I didn't know there was still an 'us'" she quirked. Cavanaugh cleared his throat.

"Well I want there to be. Again. I have been doing some thinking and it was a mistake to break up with you" he eventually said. Angela stopped her cleaning and paid full attention to him.

"I didn't really like Detective Gibson. Janie was right. I was only with him to make you jealous" she said softly. She looked down, feeling a little ashamed of her actions. Cavanaugh reached out and took one of her hands in his.

"Well it worked. Angela, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked. Angela looked up and smiled at him.

"I would love to. But on one condition" she said seriously. Cavanaugh nodded.

"Anything".

"I don't want to hide this from Jane or anyone. It didn't exactly work out the last time" she admitted. He could not disagree with her.

"Of course. No secrets" he said which made Angela smiled. He leaned across the counter and kissed her softly. Angela's heart raced at the contact. Sean was a great kisser. When he pulled back he had a grin on his face.

"Go home" he said softly. Angela shook her head.

"I can't. I haven't finished cleaning" she protested. Sean leaned in and kissed her again.

"Stanley can do it in the morning. Go home Rizzoli, and that's an order" he said. Angela smiled and nodded.

"Will you walk me to my car?" she asked, blushing a little. There was something about Sean that made her feel so young and full of life. She loved it.

"Of course" he smiled as Angela went back into the kitchen and grabbed her bag and came back out. Sean offered her his hand and she took it with a big smile. Sean squeezed her hand as they walked out of the building and too Angela's car. The stood by it just looking at each other. Both glad to be finally with each other again.

"So I will see you tomorrow morning?" Angela asked. Sean nodded.

"Of course" he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Drive safe" he told her. She smiled and gave him a nod. He lean went to walk away.

"Sean" Angela said quickly. He turned around and looked at her. She didn't say anything. She walked up to him slowly and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. He did the same, taking a deep breath in and sighed. He had missed the smell of her perfume. After a minute she pulled back and looked at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she repeated again and finally made her way back to her car, got in and headed home. Sean watched her drive off and smiled to himself.

"Thanks Jane" he said to himself before turning and heading towards his own car.


End file.
